Macy's Birthday
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: The bros and Stella are throwing an out of this world party for Macy. However she didn't figure that they would invite her divorced parents who can't stand each other. After a comforting talk between friends Macy realizes that they can and will be staying


Disclaimer: Inspired by the That's so Raven episode 'The Way We Were'. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

At Horace Mantis Academy the Lucas brothers and Stella stood near their lockers acting casual though looking around as if checking for someone.

"You see her yet?" asked Stella

The boys shook their heads and kept acting casual.

"Hey guys!" their friend Macy approached them smiling cheerfully

They smiled innocently "Heyy Macy!" the boys greeted

Macy laughed though a little freaked out as Stella greeted her with a hug.

"So, something's coming up huh?" she asked smiling

The boys and Stella exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick pretending to be clueless

She looked confused, but tried again. "It's a big time of year?"

They thought it over and smiled. "Summer's coming?" asked Joe

"You got a date?" guessed Stella

Macy looked a bit sad and hurt. "It's my birthday!"

They burst out laughing and Stella wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Aw, we know that" she said smiling

Macy smiled a bit confident and relieved. "Thanks, but I don't want anything big."

The brothers raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly. "Macy" Joe started "You're friends with the coolest, hottest, and modest band in the world. How can you not expect or want anything big?"

Macy sighed defeated though smiled amused. "Ok, ok, just throw me a normal party or something"

"Deal" the boys declared persistently and willingly

'Live to Party! Bust a move! Everybody's in that groove! Tell the DJ to play that song! Are you ready to rock and roll!' Blah blah blah

Later that afternoon the boys and Stella were at the firehouse preparing.

"And Laura remember it's a surprise party, so be at the boys' house at 8 sharp" Stella spoke into the phone then hung up

"Five down nine to go" announced Kevin proudly as Joe crossed off something on the clipboard accomplished

Stella looked serious remembering something. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What's up?" questioned Nick confused

"Macy's parents are separated and they don't get along" explained Stella

"Ooh, yeah," remarked Kevin. The boys were informed of the separation a while back and did their best to console their broken friend.

"Why don't we just take a risk?" suggested Joe "I mean, they really wouldn't fight or anything in front of their own daughter right?"

His brothers and Stella thought about it. "Yeah, let's just try and invite them both" agreed Kevin

Nick and Stella agreed.

"Remember, this whole thing is a surprise" said Joe seriously

They all nodded getting the seriousness, but eyes were on Kevin warningly.

"I'll try" he said a bit nervous

They smiled satisfied and patted him on the back reassuringly.

* * *

The next day everyone was busy making sure everything was perfect for that night. Kevin was working on the decorations making everything look nice and right, Nick handled putting stuff together for their show, Stella got all the guests replies saying they were coming and Joe hired a caterer. Macy figured out what was going on, but kept it to herself that she knew. Now it was night and everyone was gathered at the decorated Lucas house waiting for the guest of honor and socializing with their friends.

"Hey, is Macy's dad here yet?" Joe asked walking up to Stella who was waiting at the door with Kevin and Nick next to him. Macy's mom Christi Misa arrived not too long ago and the brothers were introduced to her by Stella.

Stella looked again and nodded "Yeah, he's coming"

They smiled excitedly and looked.

"Hey, Mr. Misa!" Stella greeted happily as a middle aged smiling cheery man came with a present. They gave each other a high five and a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Stella" he said happily

Stella smiled then turned to the boys. "This is Kevin, Nick and Joe Lucas. Macy's other friends."

He looked at them and smiled. "Of course, of course, JONAS right? Aw, Macy's told me so much about you."

They smiled politely. "It's good to meet you" said Nick

Stella smiled "Hey, do you still make jewelry?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of that" he smiled taking something out of his pocket "A necklace for you"

She smiled and took it. "Thanks"

"Duncan?"

They turned around to find Macy's mom standing there.

"Christi?"

The teens looked at each other uncertain.

"Awkward" whispered Kevin

Nick, Joe and Stella punched him causing him to wince.

Then Stella got a text. She opened it and read 'Stell, I'm approaching the house –Macy'.

"Macy's coming" she informed her friends

They nodded and got into position.

"Ok, everyone, Macy should be here any minute" announced Joe

Knock-Knock

"That's her, ok, everyone hide" instructed Stella

They all quickly found a place to hide. Joe turned off the lights and opened the door still hidden.

"Hello?" Macy's voice was heard soon after "Guys?"

Joe turned on the light and everyone shouted "Surprise!" coming out of their hiding spots

,Macy smiled surprised yet knowing this all along. "Wow! I'm touched."

Stella, Joe, Nick and Kevin smiled happily though looked nervous when the next thing happened.

"Happy birthday Macy" Duncan said

"Happy birthday sweetie" Christi said smiling happily

Macy's happiness faded and the smile was gone. "Mom? Dad?"

They nodded smiling "Your friends invited us"

She got caught up and faked a smile. "Oh, they did huh?" She walked over to them smiling "Ahh, well, they're my friends. Sweet and lovable aren't they?"

Her parents laughed with her faking it and her friends laughed nervously.

Macy smiled looking at them. "Ah,, sweet, lovable friends of mine. Would you mind seeing me in the kitchen?" she turned to her parents still faking a smile "I need to thank them privately. It's what we do."

They understood and smiled happily.

"A-are you sure?" asked Nick

"We could talk here. It's ok" said Joe

She chuckled "Oh, so funny" then she turned threatening "Get in there before I tackle you."

The boys gulped and quickly went off. Stella looked at Macy apologetically then followed.

"I can't believe you!" was the first thing that came out of Macy's mouth when they got into the kitchen

"Macy, we can explain" Kevin pleaded

Macy looked challenging. "Fine, explain"

"Wethoughtifweinvitedbothofyourparentsthey'dignoretheirdifferencesforyoursakeandwejustwantedtomakethisagoodbirthdayforyou" Joe, Kevin and Nick explained all in one breath

"What?" asked Macy confused

Stella sighed "Macy, we thought your parents would get along for your sake so we invited them and we're trying to make this work for you."

Macy looked back sadly seeing her parents talk to each other without arguing.

"It just hurts so much." Her friends looked at her pityingly. Stella came over and wrapped her arms around her friend comfortingly.

"Macy, no matter what goes on your parents still love you" she said pulling away

"But then why can't we just be a family?" Macy asked "For all I know the break up could be because of me."

"How can you say that?" asked Joe "Look, you are not the reason why they broke up."

Macy scoffed "Joe, I'm a complete annoyance to them. They were doing just fine without me."

"Hold on" interjected Nick "You are not an annoyance to anyone."

"My mind knows that" said Macy "Try telling that to my heart"

"Macy, nothing that has to do with this is your fault" said Kevin "And even though your parents don't get along, they're willing to try if it makes their daughter happy."

Macy looked at her friends smiling comfortingly and smiled. "Well, maybe we better get back to the party."

They chuckled and nodded. "Just know that we're always gonna be there for you" said Stella

Macy smiled "Friends forever"

"That's right" agreed Joe smiling

They walked together arms around each other's shoulder smiling happily.

"Macy, honey, we've talked it over and decided we're putting all of our differences aside and make this a great party for you" Christi and Brian approached the five teens

Macy smiled happily "Thank you mom"

"You should open your presents now" suggested Stella

Macy nodded and when she arrived at the pile of who knows how many presents all her guests gathered respectfully. Many of her friends gave her sports stuff with cards wishing her a happy birthday. When she unwrapped Stella's her eyes widened and she was speechless. Stella gave her a picture of the two girls having some dress up sleepover fun at Stella's house in a very decorative frame. She and Stella shared one of their happy, girl hugs making the boys aw playfully.

Then the boys hopped on to the platform smiling. "And to finish off we have our present" announced Nick

Everyone turned to the boys now getting mikes and guitars.

"This one goes out to a very special girl" declared Joe into the mike

Nick started to strum the strings melodiously and everyone was quiet listening.

_Pick up all your tears_

_Throw 'em in your back seat_

_Leave without a second glance_

_Somehow I'm to blame_

_For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

Then a screen was lifted down. Macy as she was listening looked and a big smile spread across her face. A series of clips were playing, but they were of all the times she had with the brothers. Playfully wearing JONAS hats, jackets, foam fingers, and showing off the bling, serenading her playing around with mike stands, carrying her all with smiles, and more.

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might fall off this track sometime_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

_You're driving all your friends out_

_You just be, you cannot follow_

_And soon you will be on your own_

_Somehow I'm to blame_

_For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might fall off this track sometime_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

_I did all I could_

_I gave everything_

_But you had to go your way_

_And that road was not for me_

_So turn right_

_Into my arms_

_Turn right_

_You won't be alone_

_You might fall off this track sometimes_

_Hope to see you on the finish line_

As Joe finished singing the last line with a smile Macy was just speechless as everyone clapped.

Stella seeing her friend's stunned position smiled happily and went over. "So, what'd you think?"

"I think they're sticking to the promise" she replied

Stella smiled

The party finished with the cake, although Macy already got her wish. As everyone was eating the cut cake she turned and saw Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Stella eating and conversing. She smiled extremely lucky to have friends like them and knew from the heart that they were here to stay.

* * *

_This pact signifies that _

_Kevin Paul Lucas _

_Joseph Adam Lucas _

_Nicholas Jerry Lucas _

_Stella Madelyn Malone _

_And Macy Belle Misa _

_Are from the bottom of our warm, sincere, big hearts, true friends forever. We promise that nothing in this world will be powerful enough to break us apart and we'll always have each others' backs. And even if the band gets at the highest point to success, that won't stop us from breaking the bond we have. And even when we're 72 and have gray hair we'll always visit each other's senior homes to play a good round of bingo. No matter what, we promise to stand together, friends forever, strong and proud, high in the cloud. _

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And i'm gonna put this as complete, but if you have any ideas on how to continue this, i'd consider it. 


End file.
